


Endings Are Easy

by MittenWraith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/MittenWraith
Summary: They all finally get a happy ending.





	Endings Are Easy

They all finally get a happy ending. Michael’s gone forever. Amara, of all people, stepped in and claimed him for herself. She figured it was her due, and her duty, to finish off that one last cosmic imbalance herself. She’d given Dean what he’d really needed the first time she’d departed, but now she decided to help Dean get what he really _wanted_. They were two different things entirely.

“Having your needs met makes you secure. Content. But I want you to be truly happy, Dean. You deserve it.”

With that, she turned to Cas. Dean frowned as she stared intently at him, worried she was gonna do something to his best friend. Cas just smiled contentedly at her in return, like he approved of her plan without even knowing what it was yet. Then again, Cas had probably already guessed.

“Would you willingly surrender your grace to me?” Amara asked him, holding out her hand as if Cas could just pull it out of his pocket.

Cas looked at her for a moment, his expression unchanging, and then tilted his head to gaze at Dean. “Of course,” Cas replied. “I don’t think I’ll be needing it anymore.”

And to Dean’s surprise, Cas pulled a small, glowing glass vial from his pocket. He blinked at Cas, at the brilliance of the light of his grace as it swirled and pulsed, and frowned.

“You don’t have to do that, Cas. You’re just as welcome to stay here as an angel or a human. You don’t have to give up a part of yourself.”

Cas shrugged. “It’s not really a part of me, Dean. I haven’t been an angel for a long time. At least not in any of the ways that really matter. I can let it go and choose to be truly happy.”

As soon as the words escaped Cas’s mouth, the ground shook and the lights flickered. Black ooze seeped from the bookshelves all around them and flowed down to the ground, building up into a pillar that eventually resolved itself into a shifting humanoid form, as if it couldn’t decide what it was supposed to look like. After a moment of disturbing undulation, it settled on a younger version of Amara-- one Dean remembered vividly because she’d thrown him across the room and broken Crowley’s arm.

Dean leaped to the side, closer to Cas and away from the gooey version of Amara Junior. “Hey, since when did you get your own Mini Me Symbiote? And should we be killing it?”

Goo Amara seemed surprised to find the genuine article having what appeared to be a friendly chat with Cas. She’d formed with a look that Dean could only describe as _hungry_ , and only had eyes for Cas until the real Amara grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

“Castiel has satisfied the terms of our agreement,” Goo Amara said without preamble, but seemed unsure of herself. “I’m only here to claim what is rightfully mine.”

Amara was entirely unfazed by this, only raising an eyebrow at what Dean now understood was the Cosmic Entity who governed the Empty. He shot a horrified glance at Cas, wondering if this meant he’d have to say goodbye forever, just when he'd been so close to having everything he'd ever wanted. Cas, however, looked as unconcerned as Amara did, and gave Dean a look as if to say _just wait_.

Amara nodded thoughtfully and then sighed. “I regret to inform you that Castiel has done me a great service today. He and Dean delivered the Archangel Michael to me, allowing me to end the threat to my brother’s creation once and for all. I was able to save all of creation with his help. And then he gave me this, of his own free will.” She held up the vial of grace, and Goo Amara’s eyes went wide.

“If his angelic nature belongs to you, then I have no claim over him.”

Amara nodded. “It’s all one and the same, Shadow. What’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is yours. Your dealings with Castiel are concluded.” She handed the vial over to Goo Amara, who accepted it, absorbing it as she bowed her head and melted away into nothingness between the floorboards.

Dean stood there blinking at the floor, wondering if he needed to disinfect it, or at least run a swiffer over it. Amara made a contented little noise, startling Dean out of his thoughts.

“So many good deeds done today,” she said, smiling at both of them. “We’ve all gotten what we wanted most now. My brother will be pleased. I’ll leave you both to your peace and happiness.”

And with that, she disappeared, and the world went on like it always had. Only now, Dean and Cas could choose happiness without breaking the universe.

That night, Dean awoke a few hours before dawn. The bunker was quiet, aside from Cas breathing deeply in his sleep beside him. He lay there for a long time, watching Cas, feeling him breathe against his shoulder, until his stomach got the better of him. Dean laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and carefully extricated himself from Cas’s embrace. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe, smiling down at Cas still warm in their bed. This was the one thing he’d wanted but never thought he deserved. The universe was finally at peace with itself enough to allow them both this gift. They’d been choosing each other for as long as he could remember, but this time nothing would tear them apart again.

They could both have this, and hell if they both didn’t want it more than anything. Cas had worn himself out proving it to Dean for the better part of the night. Dean smiled to himself remembering the highlights and had been about to climb back into bed and curl up in Cas’s arms again when his stomach growled a reminder at him. He sighed and crept out into the hall, closing the door silently and promising to be back in just a few minutes.

Dean frowned as he neared the kitchen. He was sure he’d turned off the light before he’d gone to sleep. It was too early for even Sam to be up, but when he rounded the corner, it wasn’t Sam sitting at the table waiting for him.

“Well, Dean, I gotta say, happiness is a good look on you,” Billie said, giving him the once over.

Dean blinked in surprise and reflexively reached down to make sure his robe was securely tied shut. He hadn’t bothered putting on pants, and he hadn’t exactly been expecting company. Billie just smiled at that and kept talking while Dean stood awkwardly in the middle of his own kitchen.

“I heard the good news, and I brought you a little congratulatory gift.”

She handed over a packaged wrapped in white paper decorated with tiny pink hearts. Dean just stared at it for a moment and then looked up at Billie, wondering if she was finally there to reap him, after all that.

“That’s what I get for sending Violet out for gift wrap on short notice,” she said. “Go on, open it. I promise it won’t bite.”

Dean set the package on the table and sat down across from Billie to tear off the paper. Inside were three of Billie’s books from her shelf. Dean’s name was printed along the spines of each of them. He frowned at Billie, but she just raised an eyebrow and nodded down to the books.

Dean hesitated for a moment and then opened the first one.

_Dies peacefully in his sleep of old age._

Dean frowned at that, but set it to the side to open the second book.

_Dies peacefully in his sleep of old age._

Dean’s mouth fell open and he rushed to open the third.

_Dies peacefully in his sleep of old age._

“All of them, Dean. I double checked. They’re all the same now. Every last one.”

“What does this mean?” Dean asked. And then thought of something far more urgent. “And what about Cas?”

Billie positively grinned at him. “You know, I didn’t have a book for him when he was an angel. He had a few when he was human before, but they disappeared when he became an angel again. But he’s got a single book now, on the same shelf as yours, actually. That’s a strange thing, you know. Doesn’t happen very often. But it reads the same as yours. Have a long, happy life with your angel, Dean. You’ve both got a lot to live for.”

Dean swallowed hard past the growing lump in his throat, and nodded. “Yeah, thanks for this.”

Billie stood up and smiled down at him. “I’ll be seeing you around anyway. I know you both better than to think otherwise.”

Dean decided he could save that to worry about another day. He wasn’t even hungry anymore. He just wanted to get back to his room, climb into bed, and hold Cas tight for as long as the universe would let him. If Billie was right, it would be a good, long time. He glanced up to thank her again, but she was already gone.

He picked up his gift and hurried back to his room, for once in his life actually eager to live out his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Billie's books changing when potential future fates change is such a spectacular thing, and I can't stop imagining it factoring into the endgame of the series. Have my take on a happy ending that canon will likely rip up as it continues writing itself. Ah, but this draft will live on, maybe not the perfect universe, but a little slice of happiness we can indulge in anyway. :)
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr. Just like canon, I turn sad things happy and happy things sad. I'm [mittensmorgul](mittensmorgul.tumblr.com).
> 
> [or have a direct link to the post for this fic](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/post/182156533220/endings-are-easy) :D


End file.
